eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5417 (2 January 2017)
Synopsis Max wakes up alone in the hotel room; he heads downstairs and sees the police at reception. Hearing someone mention the bride, Max asks what’s going on and discovers that Ronnie and Roxy are dead. He’sshown a photo of the sisters and confirms who they are. Max accompanies DI Sara Devenport to Jack and Ronnie’s suite. Jack’s still in the children’s room, having fallen asleep after reading Cinderella, Ricky and Amy curled up on either side of him. Max wakes Jack. Once they’re in the other room, DI Devenport introduces herself and DS Kai Anderson. Devenport explains that two bodies, which they believe to be Ronnie and Roxy, were found in the hotel pool. Jack struggles to take it in. Devenport explains that DS Anderson will be Jack’s Family Liaison Officer. Discovering the police plan to search Roxy’s bedroom, Max excuses himself, returns to the room and removes the bag of cocaine from Roxy’s purse. Back at No.27, The Mitchells take down the Christmas decorations and put up wedding ones in preparation for the newlyweds’ return. When Max, Jack and the kids arrive home, Max tells Sharon what’s happened but asks her to keep it quiet - Jack doesn’t want the kids to know yet. Sharon ushers Louise, Ben and Honey out of the house. Jack’s emotional when he sees the decorations. Sharon visits Phil in hospital and breaks the news and Max tells Dot and Abi. DS Anderson visits and explains Jack’s going to have to formally identify Ronnie the next day. They’ve contacted Glenda and she’ll be there to identify Roxy. The police are reviewing CCTV footage and statements. They’ve returned Ronnie’s locket, having found it in the pool. Max gently reminds Jack the kids need to be told what’s happened. Jack’s feeling guilty that he fell asleep and wasn’t there when Ronnie needed him. When Jack wonders what the police will discover, Max looks guilty. Once he’s alone, Max takes the bag of the cocaine out of his coat pocket and washes it down the sink. Mick’s worries increase when Linda calls – Elaine hadn’t renewed her travel insurance and Mick might need to find the money to fly her home. Things are tense between Mick and Lee. Mick rejects Lee’s offer to go with him to Ollie’s appointment the next day but when Whitney offers Mick accepts. Mick’s worried about the extra food Babe’s buying for the breakfast buffet but Babe assures him the place will be packed. Whitney suggests to Lee they should throw Mick a big birthday bash for his 40th. Martin and Stacey plan a lazy day. He wants to watch the football and she agrees, on condition they have hot dogs and watch ‘The Wizard of Oz’ afterwards. But Michelle has other ideas and proposes inviting the Beales over for a family dinner. To Stacey’s dismay, Martin eagerly agrees. Michelle won’t let Martin help with the cooking. She’s making a minced beef pie just like her mum used to and criticises the way Stacey cuts the carrots. Martin and Michelle reminisce about family meals in the old days, the kids’ table and Arthur having to sit on a box. Stacey asks if Michelle will be going home soon and is dismayed to learn she doesn’t have to be back for a couple of weeks. At the Minute Mart, Bex grumbles about Michelle’s fussiness. She’s concerned when Louise starts crying but doesn’t find out what’s happened until later, when Kathy comes to tell Stacey and Martin about Roxy and Ronnie and explain the Beales won’t be coming for dinner. When Bev Mills visits the cafe, Ian and Kathy discuss the compulsory purchase order on her flat at Walford Towers – they’re taking possession this month to make way for the overground rail development. Ian thinks it’ll be good for the area. Kathy’s worried about the impact Babe’s breakfast buffet will have on the cafe but Ian’s sure it’ll be a five minute wonder. As the Beales prepare to head over to Stacey and Martin’s for dinner, Ben arrives, still reeling from the news about Ronnie and Roxy. Credits Category:Episode Category:2017 Episodes